délicieuse enfant
by Malicia Conroy
Summary: Ginny veut tout savoir sur le sexe pour Harry, Hermione va la pervertir et lui donner une mauvaise réputation, Pansy va se venger de la moldu et aider la rouquine, slash HPRW,PPHG,PPGW,HGGW!
1. Default Chapter

_Bonjour à tous ! voilà je vais faire simple et rapide, l'histoire est de moi, le reste à J.k Rowling…_

Couple : vous verrez bien.

personnages principals : Ginny, Pansy, Hermione

personnages secondaires : Harry, Cho, Drago, Ron

Résumer : Ginny, une petite fille de 16 ans, qui veut être une jeune femme ( c'est un peu trop tard ), veut tout savoir sur le sexe, pour pouvoir ne pas se faire passer pour une cruche devant Harry, qui lui s'intéresse à elle, se qui rend jalouse Hermione, qui va donc prendre en main la rouquine, en la pervertissant, et en lui donnant une réputation dur à avaler. Pansy qui apprend le mauvais tour de la brunette, va tout faire pour le faire échouer par pur vengeance, donc elle va s'occuper de Ginny à sa manière…comment cela va t-il finir ?

BONNE LECTURE ! à tous bien sur…

Chapitre 01 : une petite complexée 

Elle est rousse, une peau lisse, sans impuretés, les cheveux mi-longs, une taille moyenne, mince, ne sait pas s'habiller, n'est pas super intelligente, pas très délicate, rougie trop…voilà comment est Ginny Weasley, la dernière des Weasley. Ce qui ne doit pas être facile avec 6 frères machos sur son dos, surveillée de près par sa mère, et un grand manque affectif de la par de son père, qui lui travaille beaucoup.

FOUT MOI LA PAIX BORDEL !

Ginny courrait dans les escalier en évitant de se casser la figure, elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, comment osait-il la ridiculiser devant celui qu'elle aimait, elle pensait avoir bien fait de crier comme sa sur Ron, parce que Monsieur est beau, qu'il est le capitaine de l'équine de quidditch à Griffondor, qu'il était musclé, et… « de toute façon il est bête et feignant » se consola la rouquine. Elle s'allongea sur son lit en pensant :

« _ses cheveux brun en bataille, sa musculation imposante, ses yeux vert émeraude, ses caresses si douce, son sourire charmeur, son humour consolante, ses sarcasmes à pleurer de rire, son regard pénétrant, sa bouche si attirante, son corps si sexy, ses fesses si bien dessiner, ses abdos si attrayant… » _rien que penser à Harry elle rougissait, elle sourie timidement pour elle-même, son cœur battait, mais elle se demandait pourquoi, était-ce parce que Ron venait de dire que ce n'était qu'une coincée car elle n'était jamais sortie avec un garçon, donc qu'elle n'avait jamais embrasser quelqu'un, qu'aucun garçon ne voudrais d'une coincé du cul et surtout pas Harry, ou parce qu'elle pensait à celui qu'elle aimait. Elle entendit des éclats de rire provenant d'en bas, c'était Harry et Ron.

Fred et Georges étaient partit de la maison, Percy s'entraînait devant sa glace à bien se comporter et les gestes efficaces pour impressionner le ministère et les gens haut placés, Billy et Charlie eux étaient Egypte, enfin elle ne savait pas très bien, son père travaillait sans cesse, sa mère ne faisait que la disputer ou être sur son dos pour lui dire comment elle devait se tenir, ou parler…elle en avait marre…puis elle entendit une voix familière s'élever, et si…non ! sa serais ridicule, demander sa à Hermione ? pourquoi pas ! Ginny eu une idée « brillante ». elle appela la belle jeune fille, les cheveux long, des boucle bien dessinées, un visage parfait, une tenue sexy, mini-jupe en cuir, botte, chemisier rouge écarlate, intelligente et préfête en chef ! elle monta paresseusement :

Quoi?

Ferme la porte s'il te plait, je voudrais te parler…demanda la rouquine timidement.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ! demanda sans enthousiasme Hermione qui venait de claquer la porte.

Tu sais que Harry est comment dire…gentil avec moi…

Ginny, me prendrais tu pour une conne ? Hermione bouillait de jalousie.

Non Hermione ! se défendit la jeune fille. Mais je ne connaît pas grand chose des mecs…

Et qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse !

Pourrais tu m'apprendre ? être mon professeur ?

Non ! dit-elle sèchement en se levant pou partir, elle allait commencez à ouvrir la porte quand Ginny lui attrapa le bras, en fronçant les sourcils :

Pourquoi tu veux pas !

J'ai pas que sa à foutre de m'occuper d'une gamine !

Oui peut-être mais apparemment Harry s'intéresse plus à une gamine comme moi, qu'à une jeune femme comme toi ! dit-elle malicieusement.

Un conseil ne parle plus comme sa, ou je te ferais regretter tes paroles !

Tu crois que j'ai jamais remarquer ! tu veux Harry, mais tu es jalouse qu'il me veut moi !

La ferme ! Hermione sortie sa baguette et la brandit devant le nez de son ennemie.

devient mon professeur s'il te plait…demanda gentiment Ginny.

Pourquoi je le ferais ?

Connais tu le mot : chantage ?

Tient tu joue les professeurs maintenant ? c'est bien, donc tu pourrais apprendre par toi même…

Si tu ne m'aide pas, je dirais à tout le monde que tu es bi…

Tu crois qu'ils te croiront ? sourit Hermione.

Oui, car comme dis le proverbe : la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants…

Tu n'as aucune preuve…

Je dirais que tu m'a fait des avances…

tu le ferais pas !

si !

Salope ! espèce de chienne ! je vais te…

GINNY ! DESCEND TOUT DE SUITE !

Désoler mais ma mère m'a appeler…réfléchit bien Hermione, je ne te demande que ton aide, si tu as envie que tout l'école sache que tu est bi-sexuel, sa va ruinée ta réputation…sourit méchamment Ginny avant de sortir.

Alors le début, sa vous à plus ? vous en voulez plus ? allez reviews ! j'en veux ! et oui dans mon histoire Hermione est bi, mais elle est pire que sa, vous verrez quand on sera à Poudlard, une vrai …je ne dirais pas le mot ! 

**Allez au prochain chapitre !**

**Votre dévoué Malicia Conroy**


	2. pari tenue!

**Bonjour à tous ! pardon pour le retard, et peut-être qu'il y en aura plein d'autres car j'écris deux fics en même temps et j'ai les études, donc pardon d'avance : a part ça…je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Sarah Lily Potter : **_ton souhait va être réaliser ( grâce à moi ), et pouf ! voilà la suite ! lol_

Melantha-Mond : _Ta review ma fait rire ! mais où est donc passer la Hermione Sage, tolérante, amicale ?et attend car la suite va être terrible, là tu va halluciner car c'est rien comparé à plus tard dans ma fic…_

**Nicklepick :** _Ha ha ha ha ! tu auras tes réponse plus tard, ta review ma fait plaisir merci…_

**Chapitre 02 : Pari tenue !**

Ginny fière d'elle descendait tranquillement les escalier avec un grand sourire aux lèvres :

Oui Maman ?

il faut que tu te prépare pour aller à la gare des moldus ! nous y allons !

Déjà !

Oui, avant d'être en retard…sourit sa mère.

Ok, je vais chercher ma valise ! elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre, et y trouva Hermione, tranquillement assise sur son lit, qui la regardait avec un air fière :

Alors ta réfléchie à ma proposition ?

Oui…

Et alors ?

C'est d'accord…

Géniale ! cria la rouquine toute folle.

Mais à deux condition !

….

le première est celle ci : Si tu veux tout savoir sur le sexe, il faudra tout accepter pour apprendre…sourit méchamment Hermione.

Ce qui veut dire ?

La pratique, tu connais ?

Non ! pas de pratique !

Comment veux tu apprendre ? sans la pratique c'est comme si tu ne savais rien, regarde, par exemple : si je ne fais que t'expliquer, devant Harry, comment vas tu t'y prendre ?

Ba je suivrais ce que tu m'aura dit ?

certes, mais si tu te dégonfle ? que tu rougie trop vite ? que tu t'y prenne mal ? que tu lui fasse mal ?

après il ne voudra plus du tout de toi…expliqua doucement la brunette, un peu trop doucement.

…

Ginny se mordit la lèvres inférieur, elle avait raison, et si elle se dégonflait où si elle s'y prenais mal ? Harry se moquerais d'elle…

Et qu'elle est la deuxième condition ?

C'est que si tu ne t'intéressera plus à Harry rien qu'un moment, tu me le laissera…

Attend si j'ai bien compris…si par hasard je m'intéresserais à un autre garçon, je devrais te laisser Harry !

Dans un certains sens…alors ?

Ginny réfléchit, elle avait de forts sentiments envers Harry, elle aimait et le voulait…rien ne pouvait enlever ce qu'elle ressentais, elle en conclue qu'aucune personne ne la fera changer d'avis, elle sourit malicieusement et tendit la main :

pari tenue ! la brunette fit de même et elles se donnèrent une bonne poignet de mains…

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Mrs Weasley, tous allèrent aux chemins de traverse, pour acheter leur fourniture scolaire, en passant devant une boutique de vêtements moldus, la rouquine vu Hermione y entrée, celle ci apercevant qu'elle était observer par Ginny, lui fit un geste de main pour la faire venir :

Allez viens ! on va voir tes goûts…

Pour quoi faire ? bouda Ginny

Il faut être sexy pour être désiré, et il faut être désiré pour faire l'amour…

-… elle préféra se taire pur ne pas se faire passer pour une idiote.

Elles allèrent de rayons en rayons, Ginny acheta des choses conseiller par sa nouvelle « amie » :

-un haut moulant rouge avec un long décolleté ;

-un jeans bleu foncé, taille basse ;

-une ceinture rouge vif avec des paillettes dessus ;

-des baskets blanches avec lacets noir ( les Air-Max, ce que je voudrais en ce moment…)

-une veste moulante jaune clair avec capuche ;

Les achats enfin fait dans cette boutique, elles allèrent dans une autre, une boutique esthétique, Hermione prena un petit panier à l'accueil, et y mit plein de produit de beauté, Ginny choisie et ce débrouilla pas trop mal :

-soins du corps ;

-soins pour peaux grasses ;

-anti-boutons ;

-lait nutritionnel ;

-verni rouge et jaune vif ;

-shampoing pour cheveux gras ;

-soins pour cheveux rebelles ;

Ginny était fière d'elle, bientôt la rentrée, vivement ! et puis, Hermione était plus gentille avec elle, certes elles ne rigolaient pas ensemble, elle ne lui souriait pas amicalement, si elle souriait, c'était pour se moquer d'elle, ou un sourire mauvais…mais bon, elle s'en foutait royalement, tout se qu'elle voulait, c'était pouvoir être avec elle, la regarder sans qu'elle se pose des questions, sans qu'elle lui fasse une grimace ou je ne sais quoi encore, oui Ginny aimait Hermione, mais voilà ! comment ? en tant qu'amis ? elles ne l'étaient pas…en tant que couple ? elles ne l'étaient pas…

Décidément Ginny ne savait pas pourquoi elle aimait Hermione, elle ne connaissait pas ce sentiment, Harry était un garçon très beau, musclé, adoré de tout le monde, enfin pas tous ( n'est pas Drago ? et tout les autres mangemorts ? ainsi que la grande vedettes ; Mister Lord Voldemort !), et en plus il était amoureux d'elle, elle ! plus d'un millions de nana voudrait être à sa place, elle était au anges lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Elle rougie devant lui, elle bafouille, elle bégaye devant lui, perd la tête, na plus de mémoire, se comporte comme une idiote, elle fait tout comme une fille amoureuse, mais à chaque fois qu'il y avait Hermione, elle ressentait un pincement au cœur, dut à la culpabilité, pourquoi ? cette fille la détestait, encore un peu et elle lui crachait dessus ! alors pourquoi elle était jalouse qu'Hermione parle avec une autre fille ou un garçon avec de petits gestes, sachant qu'elle était bi. Serait-elle bi elle aussi ? serait-elle amoureuse d'Hermione ? non ! elle se le refuse, jamais et au grand Merlin jamais ! même si elle est lesbienne, jamais elle ne sera avec une fille, quitte à être malheureuse avec un garçon, elle préférera, c'est sa où la honte et la déception dans les yeux de sa famille…

**Alors ? sa vous a plus ? et oui les sentiments de la pitite Ginny ont changé envers notre brunette préféré, alosr a vos d'en conclure, à votre avis :**

**elle est bi ;**

**elle est lesbienne ;**

**elle est hétéro ;**

**elle finira bonne-sœur ! lol**

**Envoyer moi une pitite review sa me fera plaisir…si vous plé !**

**Marchi d'avance…**

Votre dévoué Malicia Conroy !


	3. découverte dans la chambre de mon frère

**Merci pour vos reviews ! elles m'ont fait super plaisir ! **

**Réponses :**

**Natchatte :**_ avant tout : merci ! et pour ta réponse tu y est presque mais je ne dirais pas les détails…_

**Haryherron :**_ tu ma fait rire ! ta réponse est pas mal trouver mais je resterais muette…_

**lo hana ni :**_ et hop ! moi je dirais merci pour ta review et tes encouragement, voilà la suite !_

**Voici une nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira mais il est super court ! c'est juste avant la rentrée ! c'est pour vous voyez ce qui vous attend quand on sera à Poudlard ! hi hi hi : Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 03 : découverte dans la chambre de mon frère…**

Ha ! enfin la rentrée ! c'est ce que se disait Ginny, au moins, elle n'avait pas subir les catastrophes que produisait l'intelligence de Ronald Weasley ! son frère terriblement chiant, toujours à lui dire, que ce n'était qu'une paumé, une idiote, une gamine, une sainte ne touche, qu'elle était moche, elle pourrait se faire plus belle, son nez lui prenait trop de place sur son visage déformé ( son frère est méchant ), ses cheveux étaient abîmé, gras, pas joli, sa la rendait encore plus moche, on pouvait la confondre avec un garçon, qu'elle était nul à chier niveau intelligence, qu'elle finira seule toute sa vie ; en gros : une erreur de la nature…

Ginny bouillonnait, comment son frère pouvait-il être aussi méchant avec elle ? alors qu'il était pire qu'elle ! un vrai demeuré ce mec ! le plus grand abruti parmi tous les abrutis réunie ( sa bande de copain ) et il critique mes fréquentations ? regardons les siennes :

Neville Londubat : crétin, nul en potion, à peur d'une fourmi mais surtout de Rogue : certes il fait peur mais au point de faire des cauchemars, faut être vraiment attardé ! (pardon pour les fans de Neville, mais c'est Ginny qui pense !), moche et énormément débile…

Finnigan : pervers, frimeur, moche, croit qu'il peut avoir n'importe quelle nana dans cette pauvre école qui doit le supporté…

Harry Potter : survivant, célèbre, riche, beau, musclé, sculpté par des anges, fesses adorables, chameur, très populaire, à beaucoup d'amis ; bon pour de ce qui pour celui là, y'a rien à dire, il est parfait ! rougie Ginny.

Ginny ! on y va ! on va être en retard si sa continue ! appelle Ron et Harry ! s'il te plait !

oui maman ! Ginny avait laisser la porte de sa chambre ouverte, donc elle alla s'empresser d'aller vers celle de son frère, la porte fermer à clé ! elle frappa…pas de réponse ; elle frappa plus fort…pas de réponse ; elle refrappa encore plus fort jusqu'à se casser la main qui saignait, y'avait du sang partout, elle criait ! sa mère monta et lui arracha la main, et avec sa baguette elle empala celle ci qui bougeait encore, on l'appelait : la chose qui avait 5 doigt, ce qui fit une joli décorations sur le mur pour la famille Weasley! non, non je déconne ! oublier cette extrait, c'était pour m'amuser, bon ok j'arrête…(je boude)

hem…elle frappa mais toujours pas de réponse :

alomora…prononca t-elle doucement, sa l'intriguait, Ron n'avait jamais fermé la porte à clé et encore moins insonorisé la pièce pour ne pas entendre les bruits qu'il faisait, mais que faisait-il ? elle ouvra très doucement la porte, entend des gémissements de la part d'Harry !

elle ouvrit et vit l'incroyable !

Harry coucher sur le lit, Ron agenouiller par terre, le rouquin caressait avec sa langue le sexe de son meilleur ami ! il lui faisait une gâterie !Harry gémissait de bonheur, son frère y mettait du cœur apparemment ! puis Harry éjacula, Ron bue en gémissant, puis les sourire s'effacèrent quand ils virent Ginny, la poignet de la porte encore à la main, bouche bée ( vous savez comme Miss Fran dans une nounou d'enfer ? vous voyez ?), son visage blanc et rouge à la fois, les exorbités ! de la bave ou du vomi, elle savait pas trop, mais, elle ne fit que dire, c'est mots :

mamanvousappellepourdescendrecaronvapartirsinononvaêtreenretard. ( allez je suis gentille, je vais décoder pour vous : maman vous appelle pour descendre car on va partir sinon on va être en retard.)

Ginny, dit autre chose s'il te plait…s'inquiéta son frère qui se leva, en allant vers elle, Harry se leva du lit, ferma sa braguette et resta tranquille, elle était très pale, très zen, elle regardait le vide, puis elle regarda son frère, avec toute la colère, la jalousie, l'humiliation, et la déception elle dit :

hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ! elle explosa de rire ! part terre à se tenir le ventre, plier en deux, elle riait…les deux garçons ne sachant pas quoi faire, rougirent et descendirent leur valise et l'ignorèrent de leur plein gré ! Ginny morte de rire, faisait tout pour arrêter mais ne pouvait pas, même sa mère qui criait, elle riait encore plus fort :

Ouuuiii….hahaha…..maman….haha…j'arrête tout de suite……de rireeeee….bouhaaaaahahaha…

Et ils partirent tous à la gare, Ron et Harry ne se regardaient plus, Ginny était pété de rire, elle tapait contre les gens avec son cadis et les murs aussi…et ils passèrent le mur…

**Hahahahaha ! j'ai exploser de rire en écrivant, alors Ron est homo où c'est Harry ?**

**Ron lui à offert son cadeau d'anniversaire.**

**Ron est homo**

**Harry lui gentiment demandé**

**Harry à obliger Ron à lui faire plaisir**

**Harry à fait du chantage**

**Alors à votre avis ? donner moi votre réponse…siou plé ! review go !**

**Votre dévoué Malicia Conroy !**


	4. pardonner moi

Mot d'excuse :

Je suis désolé mais je n'est plus internet, du coup je ne pourrais plus continuer mon histoire mais celui ou celle qui voudra la continuer le pourra, allez s'y et ne soyez pas coincée sur cette fic ! lol

Si imaginons vous voudriez me dire un mot et bien, allez dans search : syds dans harry potter, allez sur sa fic et envoyer une review, c'est mon frère, il ma dira votre review !

Salut et merci à tous

Mais surtout je redirai : je suis désolé !

Votre dévoué Malicia Conroy !


End file.
